


i'll make this feel like home

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, felix blushes rlly easily uwu, jeongin's big spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: felix loves getting called prince but gets too embarrassed. ( soft boyfriends! jeonglix )





	i'll make this feel like home

practice had been especially hard for felix today.

 

the dances were becoming harder and the bruises littered all over his legs weren't helping. he would always mess something up - be it a small stumble or a couple counts off.

 

it wasn't a good day.

 

the rest of the members understood the slump he was going through and were extra caring which the distressed boy appreciated a lot.

 

it was finally time to pack up and head back to the dorms after long hours of practice. felix was ready to take a steamy shower and fall into bed.

 

he followed those steps exactly until the actual sleeping part. the mistakes he made that day were running all around his mind, making it impossible to fall asleep. the silence of the dorm only added to the jumbled thoughts.

 

the tired boy made a final decision. he actually wanted to get sleep tonight and this was the only way he knew how.

 

felix walked over to his boyfriend's bed, trying not to wake up any other occupants of the room; he was glad the walk wasn't very far. after all, they share the same room.

 

"innie" felix whispered gently, he wasn't sure if the youngest was fully asleep or not.

 

relief washed over felix when jeongin made a sound of acknowledgement and turned to face the boy.

 

"can't sleep." felix continued.

 

jeongin seemed to understand exactly what he was getting at and lifted his covers up for felix to crawl into. the older followed, humming at the warmth of the comforter.

 

felix snuggled into the younger's arms and smiled unconsciously. ( no one expected felix to be the little spoon in the relationship, despite his constant need for affection. jeongin seemed more fitting.)

 

the elder rested his head on the other's chest, trying to get comfortable. their legs tangled together, pulling them closer together.

 

the younger leaned down to kiss the crown of felix's head, though he missed and got his forehead instead- not that either of them minded.

 

"go to sleep prince," jeongin mumbled, voice laced with sleep.

 

felix blushed bright red at the nickname, pressing his face further into the maknae's chest. jeongin smiled, he could feel the heat of the freckled boy's face through the thin material of his t-shirt. he decided that he was going to ignore it for now and tease him in the morning.

 

and so they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

 

chris almost shat his pants when he couldn't find felix in his bed or around the dorm. he knew he couldn't have been out because his bed was still unmade, a big pet peeve of the younger.

 

 _oh well_  the leader had thought, he trusted felix enough to not end up dying. what's the worse that could happen?

 

everyone had known felix was cuddly, that's a fact. when he acted clingier to jeongin they all brushed it off and thought it was because he was their cute little maknae that everyone clung onto at some point.

 

at the same time felix and jeongin had thought the whole group knew about their relationship. they didn't do much to hide it, yet never kissed a lot. they both agreed it was for special occasions and needed to be cherised deeply, minus the days where one would feel extra cuddly that day and  _needed_ the kisses.

 

so when the group found the two cuddling together it was a chaotic flurry of emotions.

 

no one wanted to wake the couple, but it was quite hard to keep the squealing at bay, expecially from jisung. not to mention the not so gentle footsteps pummelling against the cold wood floor as their leader tried to find a phone to capture the cuteness that was this scene.

 

when the sleepy couple woke up, they had a lot of explaining to do, the bright red flushes on their faces not making it much easier.

________

 

the group had a day off to do whatever they'd like and they chose to have some bonding time (or chris forced them to). they were sat in a large circle in the middle of their dorm, day6 softly playing in the background, courtesy of seungmin.

 

changbin had fired right into the game with a dare from minho. the previous confidence had faded when minho dared him to call park jinyoung himself and have a  _friendly conversation_.

 

to say the least, it was extremely awkward.

 

the group spun the bottle, watching in anticipation as it slowly landed on jeongin. deciding to change the game up a bit, he chose truth.

 

"why, you scared?" changbin laughed cockily.

 

"you wish," jeongin snorted.

 

"oi im still your hyung, kid." the elder retorted.

 

"doesn't look like it." jeongin muttered under his breath, at which felix giggled at. the younger smiled when he heard the soft noise - he loved his boyfriend's laugh, even more when he was the cause of it.

 

"what are your pet names for each other?" changbin asked abruptly, genuinely curious while also trying to embarrass the couple.

 

and it worked. felix flushed a deep red, though it didn't surprise anyone considering how easily the freckled boy blushed. even jeongin had a pink tint across his face. the youngest opened his mouth to say something when a deep voice beat him to it.

 

"daddy" felix spoke out, purposely making his voice lower while raising a suggestive eyebrow.

 

the group simultaneously choked at that - hell, even the boyfriend himself had, though he know it was a joke. they all, namely chan, stared at the pair openly in horror.

 

"calm down, i'm just joking," felix scoffed, "not like you don't hear it coming from jisung and minho's room every night anyway."

 

and the room exploded with incoherent splutters from said couple and a booming voice from their leader. the teasing from the other member's didn't help either.

 

"we don't really have any nicknames for each other, i guess." jeongin shrugged when the room quieted down.

 

"we haven't talked about it that much." felix added on, voice almost a whisper.

 

"nothing. really??" hyunjin stared openly. "not even honey, sweetie, baby, jagi-"

 

felix interrupted, face bright red and voice squeaky. "nope, none."

 

"really? cause it seemed like innie likes calling you princ-" felix wailed. no one was supposed to hear his boyfriend call him that. nope. no one. it was for his ears only.

 

"what are you talking about," the flushed boy started, even nudging his boyfriend to help him out. however the younger was watching his boyfriend endearingly, wanting to savour everything about the boy. this only made felix even more red.

 

he plopped down face first into his boyfriend's lap dramatically. "i don't wanna hear any of this." he pouted, voice coming out muffled.

 

the game continued on, felix grumbling throughout.

 

it was finally time to head back to their rooms. hyunjin, seungmin, and jisung has decided to head out to secretly get some snacks, leaving the couple alone. jeongin decided this was the best time to confront felix.

 

"so," the younger started, "prince, huh?" he said, smirking a bit towards the end.

 

felix turned a bright red and hid his face in a pillow. "shut up." he squeaked.

 

"i have nothing against it. i find it cute, prince." jeongin teased.

 

at that, felix whipped his head up. "if anyone here is cute, it's you."

 

"no you."

 

"no you."

 

"that's a little gay."

 

"what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 worst ending ever  
> pls leave comments i love reading them uwu


End file.
